


nobody is perfect

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: except... maybe ...





	nobody is perfect

Jude was unhappy as ever. Although Zero has repeatedly said that everything was fine, Jude did not make the whole night close his eyes.

He wanted so much for their first time to be perfect, and then he failed. From the big desire all soon became a catastrophe.

He was regrets why he did not do it with someone else before, maybe he would not get embarrassed now. Although Zero was full of understanding and patience, everything eventually turned into torture.

As much as Zero was gentle and careful he could not relax. They did end up with the sloppy hand job and that was it.

He wants stood up and disappear from here, but where? This was his apartment. Besides, where to escape when he tied to Zero. What did he think?

He feels sick of everything. He was afraid to stand up to not puke here in the middle of the room and even more embarrassed himself.

He'll have to get up sometime, better sooner than later, but still struggling.

When he slide from the bed, Zero still sleeps. Jude grabble to the bathroom, empty the bladder and get under a cold shower. He hope that cold water will relieve nausea and guilt.

After a long shower he even got a little better, and went to the kitchen to find something to drink. While standing in front of an open fridge, suddenly, from behind embrace him powerful Zero hand "Hi" he whispers in his ear.  
Jude does not dare to turn because he can not look into his eyes, but Zero feels his hands tremble. "What happened?" Zero asks frightened so he turned him towards himself.

Jude is looking at the floor with a blushed face so Zero finally understands "Jude ..." he lift his chin with two fingers gently "Jude, there is no need for this." Just see how much Jude looks guilty "Listen, this is not a big deal, we have the will and the time, OK?" Jude still looks like it will collapse, so Zero helping him sit down "OK?" Only then Jude nod.

Zero makes them breakfast and coffee. He talks all the time and tries to engage Jude in conversation and relax it a little. When they finished he bringing Jude back to bed, leaned beside and embraced him "everything will be fine..." he obviously knew what to do while he was gentle caressing Jude's back and hair. He soon heard Jude breathe deeply, meaning he was overcome by sleep.

Zero watches him while he's asleep and and he was angry at himself because he was not more careful. How did he not understand how much all this bad influence on Jude?  
He really meant everything he had told him. He is a little astonished with myself. This is the first time that he thinks on someone else's pleasure, not his own. He is willing to do anything to please Jude. He wanted so much to be with him, that none of this was a problem.

Zero has the experience and knowledge and will do all make him and Jude succeed, as long as it takes.

He did not have to say, but this was Jude first time, and he should have been a lot more gentle. 

When Jude wakes up, Zero is next to him "Shhhh ... I called at work and told that we are on the trip" knew that Jude would jump out of bed most quickly and go to work, but Zero held him firmly in his embrace "Everything will be fine... believe me... " he feels that Jude is a little relaxed and even gives him a little laughs.

*

The next days Jude is still uncomfortable, but notice how much Zero is trying around him, every moment they are together. He still comes to him every night, but now everything is working slowly.

Every day is different and together with Jude, Zero learning too. He learns again to be patient and gentle. Everything to prove him how much he cares.  
Not only sex, but also how much he respects his work and effort.

Zero understands from where comes Jude’s frustration. A insensitive father who did not accept him, along with a longstanding struggle with his own sexuality. It will do all that Jude overcame the feeling of less value and begin to appreciate himself.

He was not sure how much he managed, but Jude slowly opened and relaxed. Small steps.  
There were good and less good days and nights, but Zero did not let go, and he did not let Jude lose his will.

All this was only close them, and Jude is surprising how little is known Zero. He thought that Zero one night stand man, that he was a selfish bastard and that he only thought of himself. Now see how much he is devoted to him. All this was fascinating. If he had not been in love with him for a long time, he would now fall in love. And it seemed to him that Zero also felt the same.

He liked what Zero keeps coming back. Somehow he could not imagine a day without him. He felt comfortable whatever they did or did not do, even when they enjoyed the silence.

Tonight they both slept early because it was a tough day. Jude wakes up at some time of the night and looks at Zero over whose bodies fell moonlight.  
He feels the desire, but also the fear ... still stretches out his hand and touches his face. Suddenly Zero opened his eyes and grabbed his hand in his own and pulled him to himself.

They kissed for long, slowly, almost all eternity. Zero feels both of them become hard than slowly lowers his hand and caresses Jude’s dick over the boxer. Jude breathes fast, but Zero does not feel his fear, so he encourages and slides his hand in his pants. He pulled several times and slowly take off his boxer, then turned him on his stomach and settled between his legs. 

Jude spreads his legs and Zero slowly, slowly kisses his thighs, and starts to circulate around his hole with his tongue. At first, lightly, and then faster. Jude seems to spin all around him. There is no sense of time or existence, just what Zero does for him. 

When Zero feels he is prepared enough, on his fingers inflicts lubricates and pushes one inside. First only a little, than more and more. Jude responds as soon as he touches him, wanting to help. Every blows he meet enthusiastic, especially when Zero adds another, and third...

Zero thinks that for now there is enough and Jude release cum soon untouched. Zero drags his own erection several times and he ends too, excited over Jude orgazam.

He got up and went to the bathroom and brought a towel than wiping both.  
Soon they're back together in bed and Jude knows he will soon be able to go further, and Zero is most responsible for this, so he simply says "I love you."

Although Zero has already fallen asleep and does not hear him, it does not matter. He close his eyes calm and happy as never before.


End file.
